


There Are Well Hung Elf Women Everywhere But I’m Not Gay! 2!!

by SexTheHex



Series: There Are Well Hung Elf Women Everywhere But I’m Not Gay! [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Elves, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Transformation, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Elf Sex Online is the best sex MMO on the market! Just one click and you're in a world filled with luscious busty elf babes! Of course, the challenge comes from not falling victim to the world's other erotic oddities. How will these adventures fare?





	1. There Are Well Hung Elf Woman Everywhere, But Just Because I’m Guzzling Sperm For Gacha Rolls Doesn’t Mean I’m Gay!

Markus was getting the hang of things. He was quick to learn the basics of Elf Sex Online, already at level 3 having slayed a few slimes to kickstart his growth to a local hero!

Truth be told though, Markus wasn’t here to save anyone. He was here for what the game advertised: limitless sex with stacked elves at his leisure! He’d seen a few Elf Women now pass him by, titanic tits jiggling like jello every step, locked in a continuous cat walk even when doing the most remedial tasks… how did he get to fight alongside those busty video game gals?

Markus turned to the guiding spirit that had helped him thus far through his adventures. If anyone would know, she would! The ample chested helper sprite Tutorious was a boundless repertoire of knowledge to all aspects of this game. With her all-seeing eyes gazing into eternity, she’d surely be able to help Markus with his first hook up.

“So... how do I make a party in this game?” Markus asked Tutorious.

“Ah, so you’ve finally become well acquainted enough with the game mechanics to seek allies. Well done!” The floating elven spirit celebrated. “You have many options. You can form your team with other players, though you won’t have any control over them. You can also recruit busty elf woman to come to your side and fight your battles for you! You only need give them simple commands and they’ll rush forward, fat cheeks wobbling into battle!”

“That sounds amazing!” Markus remarked.

“Oh, it’s fantastic!” Jiggled the elf sprite. “Plus, there’s only one way for an excited to elf woman to calm down. An Elf woman needs a fat fucking cock to spread her pussy lips to their limit! A well raised, cultured elf woman can hardly resist the allure of being used as a universal cum dumpster by whatever phallic objects are within arm’s reach! It’s part of their natural breeding cycle: First they breed, then they breed, then they breed more! They’re not the slightest bit picky and will go for hours before their exhausted!”

Markus was open mouthed, gawking at the guide’s description of how unabashedly shameless and cock hungry elf women as a species were. As Tutorious continued for longer and longer, Markus’s erection followed suit.

“What’s more, Elf women warriors are fiercely loyal. They bond so tightly with the allies they fight with, boundaries might as well not exist.” Tutorious explained. “At the moment combat ends, elf women are prone to spread their legs and drop their panties right then and there, totally giving themselves to any and every single member of the party who did so much as stand there! It’s a poor sight when a party of tall, blonde, busty, thick thighed elf woman engage in combat without a single penis in the party. They have to scissor against each other for twice as long or shove inanimate phallic fruits in their cunts just for an inkling of the rush of penetration.”

Tutorious was genuinely weeping as she continued to detail the struggles of the average elf woman. “A-and they…” she sniffled. “And oftentimes, they spend so much extra time getting off from a cock substitute, they can’t pleasure every single member of their elf tribe and drain every snatch totally dry. Those poor elf women… sometimes they’ll toss and turn for hours at night, creaming their panties to the good fuck they deserve! It’s so sad… It’s… It’s…”

“A TRAGEDY!” Markus roared! “Kind hearted, brave, and noble women exploding out of their bras without a single person to quell their aching loins!? I’ll never stand for such injustice! I’ll stand for all that’s good and right as I stay here. Not a single Elf woman will need to resort to bumping boxes with another lonely slut so long as I draw breath!”

“Amazing! Such energy!” Tutorious squeaked, smile steadily returning. “Finally, you must be the hero of legend, the one fated to lead a massive ensemble of fat bottomed hourglass elf warriors to save the very world of Elf Sex Online!”

A portal opened behind Tutorious, displaying behind it an alter at the forefront of a churchlike structure. The spirit slipped through, beckoning Markus towards it.

“Come. This is where powerful elf warriors can be recruited for your goals. Come with me now and we can save the world!” Tutorious instructed.

Markus happily jumped through the portal, pants tented rigid from the excitement of the fate that awaited him. He’d be pounding meaty Elf pussy for the rest of his life in just a few moments!

Markus took the room in around him. The ancient cathedral was adorned with brilliant stain glass art depictions of Elf woman with cantaloupe tits spreading their legs. A brilliant silk carpet was underfoot, leading to a brilliant altar. Markus stepped forward towards the podium. A fantastic, perfectly smooth orb swirling with every color of the rainbow was at its center. Before the structure, a vibrantly patterned circle adorned the floor.

The orb whirled, seemingly reacting to Markus’s presence. He drew his hand closer. The insides spun violently. Sparks crackled from the ancient artifact. Markus could almost hear whispers erupting as his palm neared the orb’s gleam…

“Touch it.” Tutorious Instructed. “Grip destiny with your bare hands and channel forth the energy of all of elfdom into your power!”

Markus complied. Both hands reached out and grasped the sacred orb, holding it tight and stirring the artifact into a frenzy! The object shivered. The earth shook. The incantations on the floor glowed! Rising from the aether, a figure emerged!

“Well done, summoner.” The figure began. “You’ve brought out the most ferocious warrior the earth’s ever seen…”

The mystery woman posed, breaking free of that white light. Now her figure could be clearly deduced out of the smoking haze. A hooded elf rogue with glowing green eyes stood before Markus, amble bottom and explosive head-sized bust still jiggling out of control from the game engine’s obscene jiggle physics.

Text appeared above the woman.

KATARIA  
3 STAR ELF ASSASSIN

“Oh. Wow, bad luck. Sorry.” Tutorious began.

“...What? Bad luck?” a confused Markus answered.

“Sorry, but this isn’t one of the 5-star Elf Amazon Women I described as being able to help you. This is but a common elf warrior 3-star.”

“Wha… Wha-She looks plenty strong to me!” Markus complained.

“Oh? Oh yup! She’s alright. She just… you know, comes with a few more other matters to deal with.

At that precise moment, the posing volumptuous elf ninja’s tiny, hilariously underpowered thong gave way. Her underwear shattered and the full wrath of what was between her legs came flopping down into plain view of both Markus and Tutorious. Semi-erect, virile elf cock swayed in the breeze before the duo.

“Only 5 star elf woman can be summoned without dicks. 4 and 3 star will always have a massive cock.” Tutorious explained. “You’ll have to keep rolling to get a 5 star elf woman with a vagina.”

A baffled Markus turned back to the orb and gripped it. Unlike last time, the orb that swelled to life instead remained gray and dormant. Instead, a pop-up window appeared above the ancient artifact.

OUT OF SUMMONS? TRY THESE DEALS!  
5 MANASTONES: $4.99  
10 MANASTONES: $8.99  
20 MANASTONES: $16.99  
50 MANASTONES: $41.99  
100 MANASTONES: $79.99

“What the fuck is this!?” Markus whined.

“Your first summon is free, but you’ll need Manastones to summon more powerful elf women. You can either spend cash to get them quickly, or you can continue to play Elf Sex Online and get a small amount every day through grinding.” Tutorious elaborated.

“Grind against what? Low level enemies?” Markus spat out.

“Against Elf Women cocks, actually!” jubilated Tutorious. “Every time you let your Elf Woman partners grind against you, you’ll be rewarded with one mana shard! If you let them go a bit more thorough, you can ever get bonus rewards! Oral sex should produce one mana shard and one stamina-refreshing elf jizz condom. But, if you don’t care for elf jizz, you can let them have anal sex with you for two mana shards! Isn’t that exciting?”

Markus’s hands swirled on his temple. “So if I let this elf ninja woman grind against me I get a-”

Tutorious interrupted. “You can also have anal sex to get tw-”

“YES. YES. I get it. Yes. Thank you.” rose Markus’s voice. “Whatever I do, I get mana shards and get another elf woman, right?”

“Well, eventually, yes.” nodded Tutorious.

Markus’s brow furrowed. “Do the shards not summon more elves? Did you not just say-”

“Manastones summon elves! Having anal sex with your elf women will produce a mana shard.” Tutorious repeated.

“Then what do those do!?” Markus huffed.

“You can combine ten of them to make a manachunk.” Tutorious rushed.

“And those!?” Markus yelled.

“Combine ten of those and ten full elf jizz condoms and you get a Manasphere! Then, you can summon another elf women to join your legion! Pull rates are 50% for a 3-star, 45% for a 4-star, 4% for a hung 5-star, and a 1% chance for a 5-star with a needy, quivering, fertile elf pussy for you to fill.” Tutorious quickly word dumped.

“That’s… this is a rip off!” Markus fumed.

Tutorious was quick to defend the game“Oh, but wait! Every time you fail to summon a 5-star Elf woman, the percent of a 5-star raises 0.25%! And, if you summon in sessions of 10, your tenth summon is free! It’s a pretty good deal if you…”

“Hey, where are you going!?” Tutorious asked as Markus trotted away in a huff.

Tutorious teleported in front of Markus in an instant, right before he could exit the church. “Please, sir! Your Elf Sex Online’s only hope! Our legion of sexy, cock hungry elf women need you!”

“I don’t have any money and I’m not about to spend all day getting my ass fucked for this non-sense! Let me leave” Markus raged.

“But sir, please! Even if you don’t have money, you can still spend hours grinding and share your pulls to social media to convince others to spend money!” Tutorious pleaded.

Tutorious pondered for a second, trying her hardest to think of some way to convince Markus. “What if I… oh, no. Nevermind. You said you wanted to leave.”

“What, what is it? Get out of my way already!” shouted Markus.

“It’s just that you do get one free 5-star mega-fertile Elf Woman after playing through the main campaign…” Tutorious continued. “I know you want to leave but… but I’ll be sure to tell Queen Busteria the fat areolaed that she won’t have a big strong man plunging his fat dick in her nymphomaniac womb…”

Markus’s tone softed. “...Fat Areolaed?”

“Yes, dear hero!” Tutorious chimed. “Busteria’s incredible bosoms are as vast as milky as elf anatomy can produce! If you left her to dottle out in a field, you might mistake her for a cow with how much she lactates! And her pussy, her sopping moist, dripping wet, drooling, grooling cunt! Few men have ever touched her sacred folds. None have used their army of heroes to claim the most miraculous and free to play pussy in all of Elf Sex Online as theirs for good. Too many have gotten scared at the prospect of oral and anal sex and left…. And I can see now, you too-”

“I’m... “ Markus’s head was locked in fierce combat with his dick. “I’m… I’ll do it! In the name of Queen Busteria’s juicy camel toe, I’ll summon more heroes and be the legendary master of Elf Sex Online!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sh-shit!” Markus growled. “Fucking shit-ass garbage pulls today!”

From the flash of the summoning stage, another damn 3 star elf with tits the size of her head and cock like a bear emerged from the glowing orb. It was the fucking Elf maid again… He had at least twenty of these! At this point, he was just trading them in for a single spunklet his barracks were so full. Was he never going to get his free 5 star target!?

Even with his eyes set on Queen Busteria’s fat pussy, the trek was getting hard for poor Markus. Every single map of the story sucked up so much stamina! He’d barely gotten through chapter seven of twenty before he’d run dry on the stuff and had to grind for the stamina restoring elf jizz. It’d been weeks now since he started, but all of the new maps seemed geared for totally optimized, ridiculously overpowered 5 star units to do well. Every attempt seemed to end in defeat, with Markus going right back to slurping semen and grinding for new characters with his gaping backside.

Immediately, before the elf maid woman could even spout her two same sentences of greeting dialogue, Markus was on the move to liquidize her into something more useful. Quick as can be, he wrapped a condom around the girl’s shaft and plunged his face into the thicket of sweaty ninja asscrack. One hand pulled the condom down halfway her titanic elf dick while the other pulled her outfit’s G-string off to one side so his lips could suckle on her back pink uninhibited. Normally he’d suck on the front of a lady’s crotch for the manashard, but getting two jizz condoms for one from ass eating seemed right in the moment. This time was really going to be his lucky attempt at the story map. Really!

Thankfully, making an elf lady cum from her ass was one of Markus’s specialties. Markus considered himself extremely good at totally-ass and repetitive gameplay after playing so much gacha. He hardly cared if we was slaying bad guys or using his body for borderline prostitution so long as it meant he was 1/20th of the way to the currency he needed 10 of to attempt 1 gacha roll. Just 7 more ladies pumped to orgasm and he’d have 3 manachunks again! Markus still didn’t know how drinking 20 water balloon-sized condoms-worth of semen restored his energy, but he didn’t care to question it anymore. So long as he was downing elf spunk as efficiently as possible to get more characters, he hardly cared.

The 20th copy of Momimilcies: Maid Elf was rapdily folding before the wrath of her master’s nimble tongue. Already her support dialouge was stepping over itself as she rapidly leveled up from the tongue assault. Those cheesy words to make mouth-breathing gacha nerds cream their pants rolled right off Markus’s back. Priority #1 here was getting another roll as efficiently as possible. Instead of listening to her masturbation habits for the 20th time, Markus sunk his face deeper into the elf woman’s anal passage and tongued her delicate prostate hard and fast.

Soon enough, Markus had his reward! A stunned gasp from the elf maid above him and orgasm had struck! The woman’s legs went out, massive ass using Markus’s poor face as a seat as climaxed washed over her. Of course, Markus didn’t care one bit. Acknowledging pain was totally secondary to making sure he didn’t waste resources. He kept stroking that fat dick even with a full woman’s weight on his neck, pumping away at her shaft to drain her absolutely, totally dry. His masterful hands even took off the condom mid climax and wrapped a second rubber over her fat dick, doubling his gains from this session!

The maid elf finally rolled off Markus’s face, totally exhausted from her uncontrollable nut busting. Markus paid it no mind, immediately raising the two condoms to his mouth and guzzling as much elf spunk as he could. Steadily his strength recharged… his stamina going from depleted to 2/5ths of its max!

Markus was really skeptical of Elf Sex Online when he started. The practices seemed so weirdly predatory and deceptive for something trying to call itself a game. Thankfully, with enough time, Markus was able to see Elf Sex Online for what it really was: A fun little time waster with brain dead gameplay where he could spend several hours humiliating himself for the chance to roll for more sexy elf women. Not something he’d ever want to spend real money on though, for sure. Why would he ever bother spending a dollar on this game when he could suck cock for hours and get it all for free?

Markus motioned his 10 different well hung elf ninjas to get in line. It was time for his daily manashard grind again.


	2. There Are Well Hung Elf Woman Everywhere, But Just Because I’m Sinking From The Weight Of My Lies In This Enchanted Bog For Saying I’m Straight Doesn’t Mean I’m Gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth’s gotten a tad side tracked on his way to fighting in open fields alongside a legion of busty elves. Things only get worse when he realizes his feet are stuck in the mud, and that something’s emerging from the solid black bog...

Seth had little luck searching for treasure in the fetid bogs west of Ovrexplænia, Elf Sex Online tutorial city. Surely such a place so close to the start of the game was teaming with easy loot, no? The most difficult and treacherous areas of the game had to be a long ways off, obviously. The devs would never dare to put something impossibly difficult next to the starting town, right?

That’s what Seth kept telling himself. He thought for sure he’d be rolling around fields hunting deer with huge breasted elf woman, but there wasn’t any coochie in sight. The lone signs of life were the insects 10 levels higher fluttering between cattails… and the crocodiles 30 levels higher than that eyeing him in the water! Where were all those huge boobed bimbos the game advertised? A festering swamp was the least sexy thing Seth could imagine.

Perhaps Seth accidentally glitched himself into a higher level area. The expanses of marsh started to feel totally endless. Seth tried to look ahead, only for more uninviting rivers, horrid pools, and bubbling muck to greet him. Maybe… maybe this wasn’t the best area to start after all. Maybe it was best if he just went back to the starting town and tried to find a good place to start.

Seth trudged forward, hands pulling out his map to figure where exactly he’d gone wrong… Ah! Plow-Pussy Plains was where he was suppose to go. How did he even manage to get in Masochist’s bog at such a low level?

Seth was so preoccupied with plotting a route out of the swamp on the map that he’d stopped actually looking at where he was stepping through the horrid marshy forest. It didn’t occur to him at all that he was doing anything reckless until the objects in his peripheral version stopped moving horizontally and started moving down.

Seth pulled down his map. He couldn’t move. His feet were encased in some strange black mud, black as night like solid tar. Oh no, quicksand! Seth struggled his hardest to yank his feet out of the gunk, but no effort seemed to pry them loose. Oh god, why him!? Why was he trapped in a pile of mud without a bunch of busty elf woman to mud wrestle in front of him! He hadn’t seen a single stacked elf lady outside the tutorial on the course of his adventures here. And now… now it seemed he never would!

That was, until, the mud on the opposite end of the poor started to move. The almost cement-like dirt wiggled and shaped itself like a finger digging into clay. A huge rod of the gunk sprung tall, bits of it twisting and poking out as more form was added to the smooth mas. Limbs emerged. Basic features took shape. Trunky arms of clay took to molding the rest of the figure, effortlessly polishing the mud into something that looked nearly human.

The poll’s bottom split into two leg-like rods. Steadily, the mud anomaly moved faster. It shook itself like a dog, flinging excess black mud everywhere. Seth shielded his eyes. When his arms moved away, the sight before him was stunning!

A… a woman! An elf woman! An elf woman with… oh, oh holy shit!

Big pale-skinned titties the size of basketballs hung from the hourglass shaped elf woman’s chest, squeezed tight by a dress of black swamp muck. The garment of clothing seemed far too underpowered for its job; the elf woman’s bulging plate-like areolas were plainly peeking out of the dress’s top. The woman’s shoulders and higher were bare, letting her death-white skin shine in the haze of the swamp before the pinned adventeror. Any feature that wasn’t that same eerie gray as her skin tone was that solid night of the mucky bog. Her long nails, her plush lips, her shining hair… even her glazed over, pupiless eyes were that same shade of black.

The elf woman’s gaze was so soul piercing combined with that taunting smile. Perhaps that was by design to keep whoever the woman spoke with concentrated on her face. Because well… good lord, the other bits of this woman’s body were certainly demanding all Seth’s attention. Not only were those massive breasts calling his eyes, but the wobbling rod between her thighs totally demanded Seth’s attention.

That skimpy dress was just as unequipped to cover the elf woman’s crotch as it was her breasts. The garment barely had anything resembling a hemline, stopping short maybe two inches past the belly button. Her commando crotch in all its glory was left to hang and sway. A fat elf dick truly worthy of being called a third leg hung from the woman’s crotch, dangling down to just an inch above her knee caps, girthy as the trunk of the saplings surrounding the bog. Behind her massive meat sat two impressive baby makers, audibly churning with the immense amount of spunk equivalent waiting for release. As her erection steadily rose staring at the sinking boy’s face, the elf’s unsurprising gamete equivalent made itself known. More of that tarry muck dripped out her dick, splattering back into the earth she came from.

Finally her bottom half took its final shape, elegent legs tipped in hard shiny heels of that same vantablack muck emerging from the final bit of unfinished clay of her body. The strange mud elf walked atop the bog, pointed shoes not leaving so much as a footprint behind. She motioned towards Seth, stopping with her massive cock just inches away from his stomach.

“Wh-who are you?” a frantically alarmed Seth asked.

“I am a spirit of the bog of truth” the figure stated. “You may call me Junith, mortal.”

“O-okay Junith.” Seth answered. “You um… would you be willing to help me here? I’m afraid I’m a bit stuck…”

“No one can help you escape, mortal. Only your strength and yours alone can free you from the grip of the bog. You are weighed down by secrets and insecurities. Purge yourself of these secrets to lighten your body and escape the bog’s grasps.” Junith replied.

“I… Well, sure. I don’t think I’m a very secretive person. What does the bog want me to admit?” Seth asked.

Junith crouched to her knees, holding out her palm against the dirty earth. “The bog speaks. I shall listen. From this, I will know what it requests…”

Junith’s palm grew green for a moment, channelling the bog’s energy. Emerald sparks bursted off of the two bodies like the space between a capacitor. Moments later, things calmed. The glow stopped. Junith raised herself high again, hands on her hips, gaze judging Seth.

“Are you gay?” she asked.

“What!?” Seth blurted out. “Wha-What the fuck! Of course not!”

The moment those words departed from Seth’s lips, the bog responded in kind. The boy sunk further down into the muck, from having his feet submerged in the swampy earth down an inch or so past his ankles.

“You lie.” Junith explained. “The bog feels the weight in your heart, the weight staining your honesty. If you do not confess the truth, the earth will swallow you and put you to a new use.”

Seth’s face blushed bright at that assessment. Sweat dewed on his forehead as his eyes tilted away and his teeth bit into his lips. What… what did he say?

Seth hung his head. “Well I… I’m… really! I’m not gay at all, I promise! I'm really straight as can be! Now, can you please let me out of here, haha?”

The boy’s nervous laughter continued as he tried to haul himself out of the mess below. He tried his hardest to act as if he were walking normally, as if he were effortlessly wading out of the mud. Every little shimmy he gave sunk his legs just a bit deeper into the horrid black gunk. The judgemental, featureless eyes of Junith watched him all the while

Seth cracked. “Well… I like guys in skirts.”

Seth stopped sinking.

“Ah, a hint of truth.” Junith added, “The bog has sensed some attempt to purge your burden. I’ll channel it’s voice once more. It should give me more questions to ask to free you from the earth’s grasp.

Junith sat down on her side, head in one hand while her other spoke once more to the earth. Her titanic cock was parked right in front of Seth’s sinking legs… hopefully that would be the nearest any part of his body got to that obscene lady dick.

Junith spoke. “The bog asks and I speak… submerging one, what’s the best part of a guy in a dress?”

It took a while for Seth to realize that question was addressed to him. “U-uh… Well… I think it’s cool seeing guys do makeup! Really shows how talented they are and…”

Seth started sinking once more. “I-I think there clothes are cute mostly! T-they pull it off really... “

Seth was submerging fast, nearly down to his knees!

“The dick! The dick makes it better! I like it when cute guys crossdress as girls and they have a dick!” Seth yelled.

The bog stopped.

More sparks flew between Junith’s hand and the mud. She spoke up once more. “So, you only like porn with guys… when they’re crossdressing?”

“Well… yeah! Because I only really like guys when they’re in dresses and they have makeup on and stuff! Any sort of normal looking guy and I h-haaah h-haaaoooh no!”

Seth was slipping down. Rapidly. He stuttered and stalled trying to form a defense while his knees sunk into the earth.

“S-sometimes… Sometimes! Just Sometimes. Sometimes I’ll masturbate to guys with dildos.” Seth admitted.

The bog slowed its swallowing of the boy. Junith continued moments later. “So then, nothing strictly male on male?”

“No, of course-” Seth froze once he realised his thighs were sinking into the gunk. “Of course there are some exceptions! Sometimes like… you know, I’ll watch really well edited gay vids…”

Junith’s reading of the bog continued. “Like what?”

“Like um… um…” Seth was in peril! Did he save his own life or admit his most embarrassing secrets!? “You know… just... “

“Just what?” Junith continued.

“Just… stop pressuring me! I only watch sissy hypno videos once in a blue moon!” Seth spat out!

Despite his declaration, Seth wasn’t sinking any slower. Junith pried. “Every blue moon?”

Seth blushed. “M-maybe once a week…”

Down Seth continued, down to his waist! “S-several times a week…”

The mud stopped. Seth couldn’t feel his legs. He tried shaking his lower half out of the bog, but it only splashed more mud everywhere.

“Oh my so…” Junith started, reading the bog’s questions. “Are you a sissy?”

“No!” Seth shouted, arms crossed.

The bog sunk the boy to his belly button.

“O-only when I’m horny! It’s just in the moment! Once it’s done I don’t think about being slutty at all!” the boy claimed. The swamp still wasn’t satisfied with that answer, the mud now tapping the bottom of his rib cage.

“Isn’t when you’re aroused the most important part?” Asked Junith.

Seth didn’t answer. He frowned while his eyes darted every which way.

Junith continued. “Do you want to suck cock?”

Seth could feel the ground giving out beneath him. There might not be much left of him above ground if he didn’t start admitting his real feelings now!

“I… I do…” Seth admitted.

Junith smiled at that tinge of honesty, Her erection, now seated right in front of Seth’s face, stirred at the humiliating declaration.

“Do you want them to cum in you and on you, boy~?” Junith teased.

Seth swallowed nervously “Y-yeah... “

“You fantasize about being the girl in porn, hmm?” added Junith.

“S-sometimes…” Seth murmured.

Seth had stopped sinking all together. The ground beneath his feet didn’t feel like runny water, it felt like solid earth; ground firm enough he felt like he could step out of it.

Junith continued. “You want to get fucked, correct?”

“R-right…” Seth blushed

Junith’s erection was at full mast, just inches away from Seth’s lips. “So then… you’re a closeted cock addict too afraid to admit what he is then?”

“I…” Seth murmured.

“You want to dress up girly and flaunt your fat ass for big, juicy dicks, right~?” Junith purred.

“Mmm…” Seth stalled.

Junith laughed. “And you just want men to grab you by the pigtails and slam you down to the hilt of their cocks while you stain their cocks rosey with lipstick, right? You’re a total, unabashed sissy! That’s the truth isn’t it? That’s what you’ve wanted to say for so long, isn’t it~?”

Seth felt paralyzed. The truth was staring him in the face, in all its long, erect, needy glory. This was it. He had to do it. He needed to leave his shame behind and admit he was a total cock sucking, dick loving masochist who wanted to do nothing more than spend the day sucking cock and fucking hot guys and hung girls…

Or maybe… just maybe… maybe he could save his pride?

“I well um... “ Seth stuttered.

“N-no?”

Instantly the swamp swallowed Seth down to his shoulders. The boy went wide eyed as the ground suddenly swelled to life. Seth’s fingers desperately tried to claw onto anything for support, but the lone result was submerging his arms in the horrid bog. Seth’s desperate flailing sound only amounted to submerging his body down to the neck.

The earth folded in around him, as if he were suddenly in the center of a sinkhole or a giant ant lion’s trap. Soon, his head too fell into the mud, leaving only his face exposed. Junith looked down into the pit, aloof and disappointed in the bog’s latest prey. She sealed Seth’s fate with one final push over the edge, stepping on his face to let the mud finally swallow him completely.

 

* * *

 

 

Seth was happy as could be, engaged in his favorite pastime with the brave elf women of Ovrexplænia willing to bear his strange new look. Surely his figure emerging out of a storm drain had to be a daunting sight at first. Thankfully, just placing his lips over the a women’s fat elf dicks seemed to convey he only wanted to relieve some stress.

After days sunken in the cursed bog, Seth had returned! Just… looking very different from his old self. Seth had been converted into a spirit of the bog of truth. His skin had been turned an unnerving pale white, with all his accentuating features from his hair to his eyes turned to that same solid black mud he’d sunken into. He looked effectively just like Junith herself, if she was a femboy shoving their face in whatever eyes seemed to admire his slutty girls’ clothes.

Seth had come terms with his insatiable libido, freed of his insecurities by the miraculous bog of truth! Now just for the price of conversion from a human into a monster girl (male), he could suckle as many fat dicks he wanted, totally liberated from any prior concerns about his homosexuality.

“You like this, slut?” A barbarian elf woman commented, slapping Seth’s exposed ass.

Seth’s smile went wide, eyes rolling back from that firm spank. God, he loved this slutty get up. Thank god Junith’s borderline corset of a dress was standard for all bog spirits! He popped his latest customer’s cock out his mouth to answer the woman’s taunts.

“Ooh, please don’t be too rough, mistress! A weakling sissy goo girl like me is too frail to be handled like that~!” Seth fibbed.

The elf woman responded in kind with a flurry of open hand smacks against Seth’s gelatin-like backside. Seth groaned in delight after every impact, in total masochistic heaven. The horse-hung elf woman finally shoving her cock between his cheeks and properly mounting her sissy bitch made Seth’s heart fluttered.

It’s be a long night for Seth. Word had gotten out his little alley had some of the best blowjobs on offer. Thick cocked elf woman from all over the city were erect and lined up just to feel the heaven of Seth’s gooey asspussy before morning came and the sun forced him to crawl back off to his bog. Seth wouldn’t take a break until everyone in line had orgasmed in or on him at least once.

Maybe Seth was telling the truth ultimately. Really, he wasn’t just gay; he was the most shameless, cock hungry, abuse loving anal bitch Elf Sex Online had ever seen.


	3. There Are Well Hung Elf Woman Everywhere, But Just Because I’m Min-Maxing My Equipment And Starting To Look Like A Busty Bimbo Doesn’t Mean I’m Gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner’s entered Elf Sex Online and wants to prove himself. He’ll be the best player in all of Elf Sex Online’s PVP, whatever it takes! He’ll do it, even if the most state efficient equipment are pretty high heels and skimpy swimsuits…

With a single click, everything vanished into complete blackness. Blinding lights drew closer from a single shining point, a whole world emerging from that singular spot! Text flashed as 3D models before it’s newest user: “Welcome to Elf Sex Online! The hottest free to play game around!”

Tanner was abnormally calm for someone who’d just been yanked across dimensions by a single misclick on a shady porn ad. He hardly knew how to react to the sight that’d just unfolded before him. For a while the brown haired college boy clad in nothing more than glasses, a grey shirt, and striped blue boxers took in the virtual panaram around him. It took him a good long while standing amongst the polygonal vistas of the northern hemisphere to finally put his dick away.

Tanner couldn’t believe it. All those horrible SFM animation-stealing ads actually led somewhere? Why were they not advertising this sight instead of the 500th image of Mercy awkwardly sucking dick on a TF2 map? Confused as he may have been, there was sort of a smug satisfaction to the whole experience. He’d been here for several seconds and still hadn’t busted a nut. He knew those “You won’t last 10 seconds!” part of the ads were total bullshit. Nobody challenged his skills and got away with it.

Off in the distance, Tanner saw a cozy medieval city situated in the base of a valley. Clearly if there was anyway to go, it was there. Tanner had barely managed to take 10 steps towards the location when more matter started to materialize in front of him. A blinding blue light shined harsh and brilliantly in front of him. A figure emerged out of it, as if pulling themselves out of a yolk of pure spectacle and sparkle. Slowly the avatar took form, a female form with brilliant blond hair emerging from the

“Welcome, adventurer.” the figure began. “I am Tutorious, Elf Sage. You’ve arrived at paradise. Can I have you name, please?”

To tanner this all seemed a bit familiar. “Are you how I register an account?”

Tutorious giggled. “Smart as well as handsome! What a truly impeccable hero we have on our hands~ Yes, I am the mighty Tutorious; sage of account registration. I have the fabled power to guide the new and to discern the living with my staff Kap’Cha.

“Whatever, I’m not a robot.” Tanner nodded. “I’m Tanner. Where’s the PVP?”

“My, you’ve just been beamed into this world of lust and luxury and you’re already looking to fight?” asked Tutorious. “We’ve suited the entire world based on your sexual preferences. There’s no need to fight anything at all-”

“There is PVP right? I mean, what’s the point of a game if you can’t prove something?” Tanner snarled back.

Tutorious’s normally unflinching smile contorted into a smirk of disbelief as the assertive little runt that’d teleported in ignored her advice. Was he really about to take a porn game seriously?

“Uh… well yeah, there’s PVP.” Tutorious exclaimed. “It’s off in the Thornberry grotto, towards the Tower of Spires. I should warn you though, there are many traps and tricks! You should look with your heart if you are to win! Use your instincts! Your Zen! Your-”

Tanner darted off towards the foreboding structure in the distance. That had to be the place right? He hated tutorials. Why did he always think he was so totally brainless when it came to game mechanics?

“Adventure,r no!” Tutorious swooped in to halt the boy’s progress. “Please, at least let me grant you simple armor to protect you on your way!”

Tutorious opened her palms and blasted Tanner with a deep turquoise magical light. His whole body started to glow, washed over in a soothing, shining balm of purest alchemy. In a flash, all that glowing power burst away, leaving Tanner enveloped in a fresh suit of armor!

YOU GOT:

SILVER CHESTPLATE  
+20 DEFENSE  
+20 HP

SILVER SWORD  
+20 ATTACK

SILVER BOOTS  
+20 SPEED

“These should prepare you for the basics of PVP” Tutorious explained. “Now, just like everything else in Elf Sex Online, PVP is mostly just a path to sex thinly veiled in some sense of agency and-”

“Why would I use these boots when there are better boots right there?” Tanner interrupted.

Tutorious turned her head. Lodged in the dirt was an old shoe, one of the game’s randomly generated item drops made for new players. This one though was… why did he think this was better at all!?

“How is that a better boot than what you have? Tutorious asked.

“Look at the stats on it.” Tanner dismissed, already kicking off his shoes to put on this unclean muddy shoe.

SILVER HEELS:  
+20 SPEED  
+1 ATTACK  
-Affliction: Valley Girl Tone

“The other boots don’t grant an attack bonus.” Tanner remarked, slipping on the women’s shoes.  
“So like, they’re objectively better and stuff?”

“Well hold on now!” Tutorious started “Those negative effects are really harsh! Some of those downsides you won’t be able to get rid of once the curse affects you! Are you sure you want to put that on?”

“Like, they’re totally just aesthetic and stuff?” Tanner replied. “I totally don’t care how like grody I look if it means I’m like super good at combat.”

Already Tanner was awkwardly wading in heels towards the far off PVP destination. He felt so off balance in heels… so that means he wasn’t balanced. He was overpowered! Excellent!

That sweeping confidence put a spark in Tanner’s heart. Were people here really so paranoid about aesthetic looks they’d sacrifice gameplay? God, this game was going to be effortless to dominate! Tanner trotted out triumphantly, eager to be the best player out there in all of the free to play sex game.

 

* * *

 

 

Tanner slashed through the thicket as fast as his ridiculous sword could muster. Even with seemingly the highest attack in the game, it felt like his massive purple dildo on a hilt was only slightly more effective at cutting bramble than his level 1 silver sword. He wished it was just a bit faster; he had an adoring audience to speak with! He’d conquered the tower and become the most powerful elf amazon in all of Elf Sex Online!

Tanner admittedly was getting use to this new build rather quickly. Promoting from the Warrior class to the Bimbo Slut Elf class was admittedly a daunting prospect at first. Was he really ready to change his body so drastically? The answer was yes. Bimbo Slut Elves had extra equip regions for earrings and the same base stats as the High Lord Elf Pussypounder Knight class. Why would he gimp himself and not use the most efficient class in the game? He was simply playing to win. Everyone on that beginner’s trap of a class getting their dicks sucked by dozens of elf women hourly were total scrubs. What good was playing a game if you weren’t the best at it?

So out Tanner slashed and pushed, travelling into the thicket of the forest decked out in his optimized armor. Enchanted Hiking Boots seemed like they’d be the best for wading through a forest, but his Enchanted Stiletto Sky Blue Heels had the same +90 Speed with the bonus of +2 attack. The added “downside” of his breasts gaining 0.05% of their current size every step her took hardly mattered since it was merely aesthetic. If anything, it was an upside; maybe later he could equip heavier objects in his nipple pasties equip slot!

As fantasies of a more optimized build whirled in Tanner’s head, hot pink heart pasties did their job for now, covering Tanner’s nipples from the environment around him. He couldn’t believe people hadn’t caught on how broken these things were! Normal shirts gave you +10 cold resistance, but just wearing nipple pasties gave you a +12% cold resistance! Sure, the cantaloupe-sized, jiggling and lactating tits you needed to even use them were a tad distracting, but would that really matter when cold damage finally did you in? Who knows how cold the winter forests would get! After all, he really needed the boost wearing his bright blue sling bikini outfit. -1 cold resistance and an ass wider than his shoulders and bouncy as could be was totally worth it for the +50 Speed increase and the +50 Defense and HP boosts. How did this flimsy swimsuit even have more defense as his bronze starting armor? Those silly blacksmiths; he needed to teach them how to make better armor the next time he wanted to suck their fat cocks.

Of course, what really made Bimbo Elf Slut so objectively better than High Lord Elf Pussypounder, the one thing that separated the min-maxing esoteric elite from the commonbrow simpleton Elf Sex Online scrub, was the ability to use makeup. Makeup was such a stupid mechanic! Only Bimbo Elf Sluts, the highest base stat total class in the game, had access to it… yet it granted free stat points and unique abilities!? What!? That was so broken! Not that Tanner cared, of course. Tanner had absolutely no moral quam over using obviously busted game mechanics. Best to teach the devs something’s busted from overuse to prompt the fastest change.

Really though, how had all this slipped through the radar? Just putting on oversized hoop earrings gave him +1 extra magical resistance! They also changed his voice to sound like a seductress and made him loudly grunt like a tennis player during combat, but those were really just aesthetic changes. Purple mascara that granted +2 MP just for a 500% libido increase and long platinum blond hair? Ba-roken! Oh god, and then his lipstick! Just applying neon blue lipstick gave him +1 Speed for an undying oral fixation? Clearly these developers didn’t know janky cosmetic looks wouldn’t stop invested players. Deepthroating every sentient creature he saw out of sheer desperation was totally worth it for the extra bit of speed in dangerous situations. The devs should probably update it though to list the hidden stat: mouth occasionally frozen in an obedient blowjob ‘O’ shape.

Tanner had been on his journey back home for quite some time now. He really, really wanted to let everyone know he’d escaped the PVP site completely undefeated, but getting home seemed to be a problem. He’d been trudging through this forrest for at least a week now! Thank god his belly button piercing made it so he didn’t need to eat, all in exchange for any semblance of abs turning into a lovely hourglass figure. Maybe he should pull out a map and find the way out? ...Oh wait, that’s right. His bimbovision contacts gave him a +1 Speed increase, but made it so he couldn’t read. Oh! And he’d almost forgotten he’d traded his map so he could suck off that other lost traveller. Tanner always had to be primed for combat! Climax with ejaculation was a -0.1 speed debuff for thirty minutes if it involved another player. What if he had to fight that guy? He needed every advantage he had!

Thankfully, Tanner would never have to face such a potentially game-changing debuff. His cock was far too large for 99% of the player base! Why was no else using those cursed cock rings? Like, hello! +1 Defense on crotch based attacks! What if you got into combat and someone went for your dick? Now his cock and balls had extra defense against that! All 20 inches of penis and pear-sized nuts were protected. The ballooning condom at the end of everything even gave him +.01 Defense and a seemingly infinite vitality potion source.

Tanner was getting close now. He could see footprints! Just a little while longer and… oh. Those were his. Damn, where was the exit?

Tanner stopped to think. Doing so was difficult with his mind near permanently so fixated on sex, but eventually, he was able to summon the mental might that let him dominate a porn game. Being a master at PVP required some unconventional thinking. Sometimes, the biggest innovations required going against the grain! What if… what if instead of heading through the outskirts of the forest, what if he tried going deeper inside it? Maybe that whole starting town was trying to out-meta him? He wasn’t going to get baited, ha! Down into the thickest foliage he trotted his fat ass!

It wasn’t long before Tanner had made headway into a new part of the forest; the part with towering trees several dozen feet high and a whole assortment of thick vines and bushes. His purple dildo “sword” thrust through the undergrowth, penetrating it all with its autowarmed, vibrating action. Sure enough, a deeper and deeper dive into the forest finally bore fruits to his labour. A building! Was this where he was suppose to go?

No… no, this was a new building. An ancient looking temple hall! Tanner could see something sparkling in the distance. A golden treasure! Oh, this was fantastic! Finally, some end game content for his maxed level self!

Tanner excitedly shimmeyed into the temple, arms up and daintily swaying to support his walk on his obscenely tall heels. Every square inch of the floor seemed to trigger some sort of trap behind him, but Tanner was completely oblivious. After grinding against countless other players, arrows, darts, and stones felt like ticklish feathers more than anything. His armor helped a little too! Why, all his ridiculous maximized armor made him feel a very noticeable extra footstep faster and made the icky sticks and stones feel even lighter! Clearly it was essential for being top dog in this game. His maxed out 2000 HP, Attack, Defense, and Speed before equipment from reaching level 100 totally needed the boost.

Finally, Tanner was there. A sparkling golden crown stood before him, encrusted with heart shaped jewels of deep velvet and satin pink. The stats popped up beside it, detailing what exactly the item did.

BIMBO ELF CROWN  
+1 Attack  
+1 Speed  
+1 Defense  
+1 MP  
+100% Breast Size  
+100% Thickheadedness  
+Title of “Bimbo Elf Queen”  
+Bands with Bimbos  
-100% Respect as anything else but a bimbo cocksleeve

Wow, that was a lot of green pluses! A bunch of green pluses for stats and not sentences meant it had to be good!

The new bimbo queen donned her crown and moaned aloud into the ancient stone structure as the crown melded the last of her intelligence into breast tissue. She would have smiled bright and wide at the super pretty feeling… if she could contort her lips at all anymore out of her near frozen sex doll blowjob face. Now, what was she doing again? Where was everybody? She really wanted to meet people for some reason. Maybe they’d like it if she sucked them off…


End file.
